


I Love Your D

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin has a thing for Sehun's dick. That's basically it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: You will see a lot of 'dick' in this fic. 
> 
> Originally posted on Aff. Yes, yoonsss is me :)

Jongin has a thing for Sehun’s dick. For him, Sehun’s dick is the most beautiful and perfect dick he has ever seen in his twenty-two years of life –not that he has seen a lot of dicks before, but he has hooked up with a few people back before he met Sehun—and just thinking about Sehun’s dick will make him hard. He is sure that no one will ever beat the beauty of Sehun’s dick. It’s just perfect in all aspects. The length, the thickness, the color, the taste..everything.

He doesn’t always need it to be inside his ass all the time. Just by simply touching it is already enough for him, though having it inside his ass would be better. At least once in a day, he needs to see or touch Sehun’s dick for him to function properly for the rest of the day. He knows that it’s closed to obsession by now, but because Sehun never minds, he doesn’t really think it’s weird too. Besides, it’s not like it is harmful for other people. He also knows that Sehun is secretly loving his attention to Sehun’s dick.

It’s a Monday morning, and as usual Jongin wakes up first because he has a morning shift today. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Sehun’s bare chest because Sehun is hugging him tightly even in his sleep. The fact makes Jongin smiles because it makes him feel loved and protected. He tries to crane his head up as far as possible without waking his boyfriend up to kiss Sehun’s lips softly. He smiles when Sehun’s nose scrunches up cutely at the contact.

Then he slowly removes himself from Sehun’s arms reluctantly. He really prefers to stay in Sehun’s arms than to go to work, but he knows he can’t because he is an adult with a responsibility. Sehun makes a whining sound in his sleep because as much as Jongin likes to be hugged by Sehun, Sehun likes to hug him too while sleeping. Jongin suppresses his giggles before his hand wanders down to Sehun’s boxer and pulls the waistband down enough to pull Sehun’s dick out.

He spends some time to admire the thing in his hand before he realizes that he is running late. He quickly leans down to press a kiss on the head of Sehun’s dick and tugs it back into the boxer. His habit is weird, but that’s just how he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin has a night shift at work today so when he is back, it’s almost midnight. He thought that Sehun might have slept, but then he spots his boyfriend watching the re-run of Infinity Challenge on the TV. Sehun is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed while hugging his favorite pillow. Jongin smiles as he stands against the wall, just observing his beautiful boyfriend. Sehun’s eyes are droopy and he looks like he could fall asleep anytime soon. Jongin kind of feeling bad because he is the one who makes Sehun stays up late. He has told Sehun not to wait up for him, but of course Sehun won’t listen to him.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Sehun suddenly says without tearing his gaze away from the television.

Jongin grins before he walks up to Sehun who already opens his arms for Jongin. He is smiling too and Jongin feels the butterflies in his stomach. It is crazy how he still reacts the same whenever he is with Sehun even though they have been dating for almost three years.

He immediately sits on Sehun’s laps with his legs placed on each side of Sehun’s hips. He buries his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck and inhales deeply.

“Long day?” Sehun asks as he caresses Jongin’s hair gently.

“Annoying customers.” Jongin mumbles.

Sehun chuckles before he massages Jongin’s nape. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Jongin quickly lifts his head up from Sehun’s shoulder before he grins up at Sehun. Sehun raises his eyebrows expectantly and Jongin leans forward to press his lips against Sehun’s. Sehun lets him be in charge for a while before he takes over. Sehun licks his bottom lip and Jongin immediately parts his lips to let Sehun in. Jongin whines when Sehun bites his tongue playfully and Sehun soothes the pain by sucking it gently and Jongin lets out a low moan.

Sehun pecks Jongin’s lips one more time before he pulls away and stares at Jongin lovingly.

“Are you sleepy?” Sehun asks.

“Not really.” Jongin already knows what Sehun’s intention is.

“Watch the TV with me?”

Jongin snorts before he removes himself from Sehun’s laps. “You have asked this question a million times before and you already knew my answer. Why do you even need to ask?” Jongin sits on the space beside Sehun on the couch before he lies his head down on Sehun’s laps.

“I just don’t want to break the tradition.” Sehun smiles cheekily as he runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But you look sleepy though? You sure you don’t want to sleep now?” Jongin looks up at Sehun.

“I want to finish this episode first.”

“Okay, then.” Jongin turns to his side so he can see the TV. He has seen this episode before, but he won’t mind watching it again if that means more time with Sehun.

Sehun plays with his hair and ear absentmindedly and it’s so comforting he feels like he could fall asleep anytime soon. Then he realizes something. Something that makes all his sleepiness go away. He smiles to himself before he turns his head to face Sehun’s stomach.

Sehun sends him a questioning look but Jongin just shrugs at him so Sehun decides not to bother about it and returns his attention to the TV.

Jongin shifts forward a little bit and nuzzles his cheek on top of Sehun’s bulge. Sehun jerks in surprise and Jongin just grins at him when Sehun stares at him with raised eyebrows. When Sehun finally realizes what Jongin is doing, he just smiles before he rubs Jongin’s cheek softly. “Do whatever you want, but you need to take care of me if I am hard.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now go and watch your show.” Jongin smirks before he moves his cheek away from Sehun’s dick and rests his head comfortably back on Sehun’s laps with Sehun’s dick right in front of his face. He is feeling giddy before he pulls Sehun’s sweatpants down and Sehun lifts his hips up slightly so Jongin can pull it all away down to his thigh. Sehun always goes commando when he is at home and Jongin knows Sehun does it because of his weird obsession for Sehun’s dick.

Sehun’s dick is still limp but it’s okay because Jongin doesn’t plan to make Sehun hard anytime soon. He just wants to play with Sehun’s dick for a little while. For the first few minutes, he does nothing and just stares at Sehun’s dick. He looks completely mesmerized, as if he is looking at some art masterpiece—well Sehun’s dick is a masterpiece for him.

Jongin slowly lifts his hand and wraps it around Sehun’s dick loosely. He can hear Sehun’s breath hitches above him and he can’t help but to smile. He straightens up the dick and marvels in how long Sehun’s dick is. Whenever they have sex, Sehun could easily reach his prostate and it’s really nice. His middle finger and thumb barely touch as he circles the base of Sehun’s dick, proving just how thick Sehun is.

He moves to lie on his stomach and brings his other hand to touch Sehun’s dick too. He runs his thumb slowly from the head of Sehun’s dick then to the base and goes further until it reaches one of Sehun’s balls. He repeats the action for several times and he stares in amusement as he feels Sehun starts to get hard in his hands.

“Do you like it?” Jongin looks at Sehun through his bangs.

Sehun swallows before he nods his head. “Yeah, keep going.”

Jongin smiles before he puckers his lips out. “Kiss.”

Sehun scoffs but there’s a smile on his face. He bends down and presses his lips on top of Jongin. Jongin hums happily when Sehun pulls away to focus on the TV again. Jongin doesn’t mind because he also needs to focus on the thing in his hands right now.

Jongin holds the base of Sehun’s dick with his left hand as his right hand starts to wander up to the head of Sehun’s dick. He presses his index finger on the slit and feels Sehun’s body shudders at the sensation. Sehun is very sensitive there that’s why Jongin likes to play with the head of Sehun's dick.

He starts to circle the slit and licks his lips when precum starts to come out from it. He fastens his pace and watches as more precum drips onto Sehun’s shaft. Sehun starts to moan so Jongin takes that as his cue to take things further. He wraps his fingers tighter around Sehun’s shaft before he starts pumping it.

Sehun’s head is thrown back and his eyes are closed, not really caring to watch the show anymore.

“I really, really love your dick.” Jongin muses out loud.

“I know. You said that everyday.” Sehun says breathlessly.

Jongin chuckles before he licks the head playfully. “Because it’s really beautiful.”

“You promised that you will take care of me if I get hard.” Sehun reminds him.

“You _always_ get hard whenever I play with your dick.” Jongin huffs.

“Well, can you blame me? You keep touching my dick of course I will get hard. Baby, please.” Sehun pleads.

Jongin moves onto his knees before he wraps his lips around Sehun’s dick. He runs his tongue on the slit to taste more precum and he moans at the delicious taste of it. Then he sinks down slowly until he reaches his limit. He has never been good at deep-throating but Sehun doesn’t mind because Jongin is good with his tongue and finger.

Jongin starts to bob his head up and down and he moans in approval when Sehun tangles his fingers in his hair. Sehun’s moans start to get louder and he pulls away before Sehun could come. Sehun doesn’t complain because he knows what’s going to come next.

Sehun stares at Jongin with lustful gaze while Jongin is undressing in front of him. Jongin has gotten off the couch so he can takes off his pants more easily. He is already hard because come on, Sehun’s dick always does wonder to him. He is naked in a matter of minute and he runs into their bedroom to retrieve the lube.

When he comes back, he wastes no time in straddling Sehun again and coats Sehun dick with the lube.

“Don’t you need to prepare yourself first?” Sehun asks as he places his hands on Jongin’s hips.

“I fingered myself in the shop earlier.” Jongin admits shamelessly.

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

“I was horny okay. I kept thinking about your dick and it made me hard, so I locked myself in the bathroom and fingered myself.” Jongin explains himself.

Sehun’s eyes turn darker at his confession and god, Jongin needs Sehun to be inside him right now.

“Then what are you waiting for baby? My dick is all yours.” Sehun smirks.

Jongin presses their lips together and sinks down on Sehun’s dick at the same time. Jongin moans into Sehun’s mouth as Sehun grips Jongin’s hips tighter.

Jongin plants his feet on the couch before he pushes himself up and sinks down again.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me.” Sehun praises as Jongin keeps bouncing on his dick.

“You feel so good too. Ah.. I feel.. fuck.. So full.” Jongin says in between his moans. He fastens his pace and he screams in pleasure when Sehun’s dick hits his prostate. It feels so good and he knows it won’t take long before he comes.

His legs start to give up and Sehun helps him by pushing his hips up to meet Jongin’s thrusts. It’s starting to get hotter in the living room. They are sweating like crazy and Jongin knows he probably looks gross but he doesn’t care. Not when he is so close to his release.

“Sehun please. Please.” Jongin rests his forehead on Sehun’s shoulders as he stops bouncing because he feels so tired.

Sehun grips his hips tighter and thrusts his hips up harder and faster. It doesn’t take long before Jongin comes untouched. He clenches impossibly tight around Sehun and it instantly sends Sehun over the edge too.

Jongin slumps against Sehun’s chest and Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist. He nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jongin’s neck before he bites the skin there playfully. Jongin squirms because it’s ticklish and both of them moan because Sehun is still inside Jongin.

“I’m tired.” Jongin whines.

Sehun lifts Jongin up effortlessly and walks toward their bedroom. He places Jongin down on the bed gently before he takes the wet cloth to clean the cum on Jongin’s stomach and chest. Sehun also cleans himself before he throws the towel away on the floor.

“Come cuddle with me.” Jongin already has his eyes closed as he opens his arms widely for Sehun to settle in. He wants to be the big spoon tonight.

Sehun chuckles before he kisses Jongin’s forehead. He lies beside Jongin and turns his back to Jongin. Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders and throws his leg over Sehun’s waist, effectively trapping Sehun in.

“Good night, Sehun. I love you.” Jongin mumbles sleepily against Sehun’s nape.

“I love you too, baby.” Sehun leaves a kiss on Jongin’s left arm which is conveniently placed under his chin.

Tomorrow morning will repeat the same routine. Jongin will wake up first then he will kiss Sehun’s lips before he does his favorite thing, kissing Sehun’s dick. Then he will go to work, come back to cuddle with Sehun, have a hot make-out session, then he will play with Sehun’s dick, and after that they will have a mind-blowing sex.

Yes Jongin’s obsession is weird, but none of them have any problem with it. 


End file.
